Rulers of the sky
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: He was just about as powerful as his Liger. She was the strongest female in Vongola. What happens when the two meet?  XanxusxHaru. Little swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Rulers of the sky**

She was the Vongola's top assassin. Well, she didn't really like to kill, but she did what was needed to be done.

At first when she was younger, she hated the mafia stuff. It was illegal and totally pointless. She thought that people should get along with each other and that was that. Though she still doesn't understand why the mafia is really there, she insisted on helping the guardians no matter what. Kyoko was a bit of a scardy cat when it came to things like that, so she was mostly left out. But for Haru, she was willing to help in any way she can.

The first time she helped out properly was when they all went to the future with the battle against Byakuran. She saw what the world looked like if it didn't have the right people. A cold and heartless place. Her parents had to go in hiding. After that, she was determined to become stronger. She trained with all sorts of guns and swords. She also did hand to hand combat that she turned out to be a challenge against Ryohei. Although she didn't have a flame, she was pretty good.

"Haru, I'm going to need your help with something." "Hahi? Me?" Haru had been pulled into Tsuna's office. They were now living in the world they had saved. Tsuna sighed. He wasn't sure if he should let her go. _"Tsuna-san looks so cute! No wait, he's now married to Kyoko-chan." _That's right. Tsuna finally confessed his feeling towards Kyoko and she had gladly accepted. Haru was happy for them.

"Well you see Haru. Varia needs your help for something. We got a rather loud message from Squalo, who as usual _yelled _that they need you ASAP. To be honest, I'm not sure why. I think they said to teach their minor subordinates who are new, to fight. These people don't have flames too, so they asked you. I hope it's no problem."

Tsuna was waiting for Haru to respond. Haru smiled. "That sounds great! When do I get going?" Tsuna shifted in his seat. "Well, your flight is actually due in three hours' time so…" Haru couldn't care less if it was too close. "That's alright. I guess I should go and pack now. She bowed down and left the office. She saw Gokudera standing outside the office. "Well go and pack stupid woman so that we can go." "Shut up bakadera!" They both glared at each other for a while, and then they burst out laughing. "Ten years and we still haven't changed huh Hayato?" Gokudera smiled as they walked down the corridor. "Well it's a good thing. I see you as a sister, better than Bianchi anyway. I wouldn't want you to change."

Haru started to think. She and Gokudera did have a brotherly sisterly relationship. She then smirked. "Let me guess, you like me better because I can cook better." Gokudera's face then turned blue. "Yes!" They both laughed as they went to Haru's room.

~x~

She was already at the airport in Italy. She was waiting for her escort to come and pick her up. Lucky for her, she took the Vongola private jet, so she was in comfort. While she was thinking of what she had to do for Varia, she was interrupted.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Haru, I'm here to pick you up!" She immediately knew who that was she turned round with a smile. "Hello Squalo." "Voi! Let's go!" _"Wow, he really does talk loud! How can he be the rain guardian while Yamamoto is so gentle?"_

As they got into the limo, she heard a strange laugh. "Ushishishi! So this is the newbie huh? Fresh blood for me then!"

"Bel-senpai, how could you think of that when she only just got into the limo?" Bel's smile got even wider. "Shut it froggy." He launched three knives into his hat. "Ouch Bel-senpai. What was that for?" Haru took in his bored voice. _"I'm guessing that it didn't really hurt. Is Varia really this messed up?"_

Haru looked at the teal green haired man. "You must be Fran, the new mist guardian for Varia." Fran nodded. "Yep that's me. Sorry for the fake Prince's behaviour. He's a- ow Bel-senpai." "Ushishishi. I don't like peasants talking shit about me." Bel then turned his head to Haru. Haru immediately knew that she was not going to get along with him. "You must be the storm guardian. You're as about as crazy as Gokudera. Must be something with the guardians." She then immediately dodged the knife that was heading straight for her face.

"Voi! Bel what do you think you're doing?" A fight had started up between Squalo and Bel. Haru sat down to let it wash over her. _"Just like Lambo and Gokudera." _

"Well hello Haru sweetie!" Haru turned her head to see a colourful man. "Hi, I'm guessing that you're Lussuria, the sun guardian here." Lussuria chuckled. "Yes I am. Say, how's Ryohei doing? Is he still doing his training to the extreme?" Haru nodded. "Yes, he still does it a lot."

Haru turned her head to see a man with a pointy moustache. "Hello Levi." There was a dark tone in her voice. Levi threw her a dirty look. "Hello Haru. I didn't know it was you we had to pick up. I just came because the boss said to." Haru snickered. "I see that you're still gay for your boss." Bel burst out laughing, so did Squalo. Levi had turned red. He looked the other way.

"_I can't believe that that prick is here too. Well he is part of Varia."_

"Fran spoke up to Haru. "I can see that we are going to enjoy your stay very much." Haru's grin widened. "Yeah. It is going to be interesting isn't it?"

The limo then drove off.

~x~

While they were on their way to the Varia headquarters, Fran slid up to Haru. "Hey Haru-Chan? How comes you hate Levi when you've just met him?" Haru sighed and shut the book she was reading. "Well for one, that gay man over there thought it would have been funny to come along and rape me. But you know me; I stood my ground and knocked him out into next week!"

Haru was pissed off. Levi had also tried to rape Kyoko, but Haru got there just in time. The next night, he tried to rape her. She could hear Fran chuckle in a way you wouldn't think is laughing. "I always thought that he was a pervert." Haru smiled. _"Looks like I've got a friend here."_

~x~

Xanxus was sitting in his armchair. He seemed to be in a bad mood. But then again, he always was. He was happy that he had gotten Levi to get out of the headquarters for at least 4 hours. He seemed to be angry by the fact that he couldn't get any decent _food _around here_. "Fucking scums. Top chefs in Italy, yet they don't know how to cook."_ His scars on his face were getting visible, while Bester, his Liger was looking at his angry master.

After a while, he seemed to calm down. He then remembered that he was to be getting a new helper for Varia. _"A fucking woman. What can they do?"_ He took a sip of his Tequila and fell asleep.

~x~

Once they got out of the limo and the servant took Haru's luggage, Haru was told where she would be sleeping and what she had to do. Levi, Bel and Fran had duties to attend to, so they went off, leaving Haru in the hands of Squalo and Lussuria.

"VOOII!" So Haru, I heard you're good with swords! Is that true?" Haru nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, but I guess not the true level yet. I'm just good for a girl." Squalo nodded. "One of these days I might teach you trash." Haru nodded. She didn't mind being called trash. If Yamamoto didn't mind, then why should she?

"So! This is your schedule that you would have to stay by at all times. I don't think that you're allowed to go into any battles while you're here. You got that trash?" Again Haru nodded. "Good. I'm going now. Any questions and you can ask Lussuria. Good bye trash!" Squalo jumped out of the nearest window and ran.

"Sooo Haru-Chan! Would you like to pack your stuff before starting?" Haru smiled at Lussuria. _"Kind hearted. The nature of the sun!" _I would like that very much!" They both walked down the hallway laughing.

~x~

"Before I go Haru-Chan, do you have any questions?" "Actually, yes. When am I supposed to meet the boss of Varia?" Lussuria smiled. "I don't know when you will meet him. Maybe at breakfast, maybe earlier or later. We don't really see him except from Squalo. Even his little stalker, Levi doesn't know where he is half the time."

Haru nodded. "Okay then. Thanks." Haru and Lussuria both walked in opposite directions.

Haru walked into a huge room. It was their training room. She immediately saw about 40 women. Haru smiled. "Hello everyone. My name is Haru and I'm from the Vongola family." Many of the women seemed relieved to have a woman as a tutor. "Hello Haru-Sama!" Haru waved a hand. Please, call me Haru. First of all, I'll need to get to know you."

As he went to get all their names, she came to the middle of all the women. "Now let me tell you all something. Although we are women, we are very strong. Men always look down on us thinking that we aren't at all great. Well we are! If you aren't prepared to do so, then please leave my class NOW!" She saw that no one moved. She smiled. "Okay then. Let's get cracking shall we?" All the women cheered as they begun.

~x~

Haru was happy from the training. She had taught them the basics and although it was their first time, they were quite good. According to Squalo, a lot of women wanted to join Varia, but they had no women tutors. Haru was the best one as Squalo had seen her fight before.

She had made dinner for the guardians as she was allowed to dine with them. As she set out all of the food, the guardians excluding Xanxus came to eat. "Voi! We have servants to do that!" Haru shook her head. "I told them to take a break today, that I'll be doing the cooking."

Lussuria clapped his hands. "Oh you're too kind Haru-Chan!" Bel took his place and sat down. "Well she is a peasant, so she might as well cook for us." "Bel-senpai, that's not nice to say." "Again, shut it froggy!" He launched his knives into Fran's hat. Fran took them all out and broke them in half.

Bel had this weird murderous intent around him, even if was smiling. "You shit face. Break any of them again and I'll your life here and now." Haru came up behind Bel and smacked a tray round his head. "There will be NO fighting round the table, do you hear?" Bel looked at Haru and although she couldn't see his eyes behind his bangs, she knew he was giving her a 'are you crazy!' Look.

"Voi Bel! I told you that you should never anger women who are involved in the Mafia! They are very scary and could kill you with one look!" Bel looked at his plate. He mumbled something that sounded like I'm sorry. Haru smiled, while the other guardian's jaws dropped.

Levi spoke up. "Belphegor, _the Prince the ripper_ just said sorry!"His attention was then diverted to the door. "Xanxus-Sama!" "Humph." Xanxus simply took his seat at the head of the table. Haru took her own seat. She couldn't help but look at the Varia's boss. His black hair was falling over his eyes. And God those eyes! They were blood red! _"That's so cool." _Before he could catch her looking at him, she turned her head to look at her food.

She then heard him speak up. They all looked at him. "Which one of those fucking scums made this meal?" Haru stiffened. _"Does he not like the meal?" _She heard Lussuria's sunny voice. "Oh boss, it was Haru-Chan here!" Xanxus' eyes moved over to where Haru was. _"Dammit, I'm so dead!"_

"Humph. It's good scum. Better than the shit I have to eat around here." "Voi! We have good chefs! You're just too picky!" Squalo then dodged a wine glass that was heading his way. "And you're just fucking noisy!" Levi tried to punch Squalo. "Stop annoying boss!" Again, Squalo moved out of the way. Instead of punching him, he punched Bel.

"Ushishishi. You're going to die now for bruising royal blood." He aimed five knives at Levi, but one caught Fran in the hat. "Bel-senpai!" All three of them got in a fight, while Lussuria tried to break them up. Haru picked up her plate and sat on the small table. She found that Xanxus was sitting opposite her watching the fight. "Humph. Fucking scums."

He then turned his head to carry on eating, when he spotted a companion on his table. She was watching them fight too. He heard her say, "This lot is a whole lot worse than the Vongola." She sighed and turned her head too. They both found themselves staring at each other in the eyes. After a while, Xanxus broke the awkwardness.

"Hey scum, this meal is good. I want you to cook for me from now on." Haru almost choked on her water. "You want me to cook for you? I'm not here for that! I have a job here and as soon as it's done, I'm going back!" Xanxus flashed his blood red eyes at her. Haru sighed. "Fine. Sheesh." Haru took her plate and his empty one to the sink.

"_You would think that the boss of Varia would have much class, but nooo, he's a bigger jerk than anyone!"_

Xanxus was watching this new woman that had come to his headquarters. _"She's not even afraid of me. She seems interesting. Maybe that's why she's called the strongest female in Vongola." _Haru could feel someone staring at her. She looked at the main table and saw that they were still fighting. She then looked at Xanxus, who glared right at her. She turned away from him.

"_Why was he glaring at me? I didn't do anything wrong!"_

When she finished washing up, she heard the fight getting worse and worse. Xanxus seemed to have slept off and didn't even care. She could feel her anger rising. The whole fight seemed to have stopped. Even Xanxus opened an eye. "Do you always have to fight? Levi got scared and even Bel and Fran seemed a little afraid. Squalo stopped cutting things. He tried to calm Haru down.

"Now, now Haru. No need to get angry."

The next thing that the guardians other than Lussuria and Xanxus felt was Lussuria's peacock healing them. Squalo looked up to see Haru sitting at the table with a bowl of ice-cream. She was smiling like she had won a million Euros. He could even hear Xanxus laughing. "Oh you three. Remember; never get a Mafia woman angry!" "Oh shut up Lussuria!"

~x~

**Well that's the first chapter for this ff. I think that there needs to be more Haru Xanxus'. I like most pairings with Haru anyway! Compliments and criticisms please!**

**Headoverheels4anime2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Headoverheels4anime2011 here!**

**It seems like I made a mistake about the rating. I'm such a fish! I'm writing random stuff up on the spot, and it looks like it's heading to be a 'M' rating.**

**Again raelly sorry.**

**There might be a few mistakes. I swear I read through it like 3 times. If there is, sorry!**

**Well sit back, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rulers of the sky<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_It was the day of Tsuna's and Kyoko's wedding. Haru had been asked to be Kyoko's chief bridesmaid. At first Haru felt upset. She thought of not going to the wedding. She skulked around the place being lifeless, that even Gokudera couldn't through to her. Of course no one knew what the problem was. They all thought that maybe it was PMS._

_She had been in love with Tsuna longer than Kyoko had even gotten to know him well. She knew from the beginning that Tsuna was going to be a mafia boss. She knew Tsuna so well, that she doesn't understand why he went after Kyoko. She couldn't hate Kyoko because they were best friends. She started hanging out more with Chrome. She got to know her really well that they became real best friends._

_On the day of the wedding, Chrome comforted Haru. "Maybe he wasn't the one for you. There are plenty of other nice people out there. You could do a whole lot better. A soul mate would be good for you like me and Mukuro." Haru finally heard her words. She had never thought of that. "You're right Chrome. Thank you. Now let's get going." They both walked out of the room._

_The wedding went well and everyone was happy for them. Haru managed to keep her feelings to herself. As they all danced, Gokudera came and took her to the dance floor. "I know what's been going on with you. You can't hide from me. If it makes you better, your pretty, you could find anyone. But then again no man is going to choose a stupid woman!" "Hey!" Haru slapped Gokudera gently." _

Haru woke up with a start. She remembered that night. _"If only I and Gokudera saw each other as more than friends, maybe I wouldn't be in this position." _She sighed as she got out of her bed. She had a shower and went down to go and make their breakfast.

The table was set when the guardians came in. "Ushishishi. The peasant cooked again." Bel gave her his creepy grin, but stayed away from her. He had not forgotten about last night. Fran walked to his seat next to Haru. He seemed less effected by Haru. "Good morning Haru-Chan. I thank you that you knocked out the fake prince last night. It showed him." Haru smiled at him.

"Voi! Have you forgotten that you to was beaten up!" Squalo was still as loud as ever. He didn't seem effected by Haru, but still kept his distance. Haru dished out the food and then in came Levi. He took one look at Haru, took his plate and ran right out of the dining room. "Ushishishi. Seems like you scared away bosses unwanted pet!" Haru sighed. "It's never going to happen again. It's a waste of effort. What I did was only a little thing, no big deal really." She looked at all their faces and saw that their jaws had dropped except for Lussuria. "Stop staring at poor Haru-Chan and let's get eating!" He didn't have to tell them twice! They all ate like they kill, fast and hardly pausing for anything. While this was going on, Haru noticed that Xanxus hadn't come to the table. Haru asked Lussuria since he had table manners. "Hey Lussuria, why is Xanxus-Sama not here?" She waited for him to finish what was in his mouth. "That's because he's not really a morning person. He just stays there in his room till about noon."

Haru nodded. _"He expects me to cook for him, yet he doesn't show his fucking face!" _

"_It might be a fucked face, but you thought it was cute!" __"Shut up."_

"Hey peasant!" Haru looked at Bel. "What fake prince?"Bel's grin grew larger. "Xanxus told me yesterday that he would like you to take his breakfast to him. If he hadn't told me that, I would have eaten it for him! Ushishishi."

Haru rolled her eyes at him. "Fine then. I don't see why I have to do it though. He should just come here and take it when he gets up. I swear, you Varia are so lazy!" "VOIIIIII! Don't forget to tell our shitty boss that you still have a job to do here! You ain't his servant!" Haru nodded and got up from her seat holding Xanxus' meal. "I'll tell that piece of shit. Don't worry."

She walked out of the dining room.

~x~

Haru knocked on the door to Xanxus' bedroom. No response. She knocked the second time. Again there was no response. Haru sighed. _"Maybe I should just leave the food outside the door." _Haru shook her head. She turned the door knob to find out that it was unlocked. She walked right into the room.

It was quite dark in the room as the curtains were still shut. But still, the sun's rays were coming in the room a little bit. She saw how big the room was. _"Wow this place is huge!" _ She then spotted the bed right in the middle of the room. She set the plate on the table and walked up to the bed. She didn't want the food to get knocked about just in case he was one to swing is arms about. As she got closer, she could hear him snoring slightly.

"_His snores are so cute! What am I saying?" _Haru pushed away her thoughts as she got next to the bed. Xanxus was sleeping on his belly topless. Haru prodded him gently. He didn't even stir. Haru sighed. She hates it when she wakes up someone when they are sleeping so gently. She used both hands and shook him on his shoulders. "Xanxus wake up!" She heard him mumble something. She stopped. His eyes then shot open and looked at her.

"_Crap! What is he going to do to me?" _Haru noticed that his eyes were still blurry. "Fucking scum. You're too fucking _noisy." _His hands then shot out and grabbed Haru by the wrist. Before she could do anything, she was lying right next to him! "Xanxus! I only came here to give you your breakfast!" As she tried to get out of the bed, Xanxus threw his arm round her torso to stop her and pulled her into his chest. Haru froze. She could hear him chuckle. "So the strongest female of Vongola can't get out of this mess? You are a female after all. Well stay here till I wake up. You're warm." As Haru was about to argue, she could hear Xanxus gently snoring next to her. _"He falls asleep so quickly." _

Haru just lay there watching the time. She had about three hours before the training. _"Hopefully he'll wake up before then."_

~x~

When Xanxus woke up, he saw a figure next to him. "Hey scum. Are you awake?" Xanxus could feel Haru move beneath his arm. He moved his arm and Haru got out of the bed. "Yes I was awake. I need to get going now. I only came here to give you your breakfast that might now be cold. I said that I wasn't here for you, but for a job. Once it's done I'm going. I'm not your maid or servant." Haru kept a straight face and kept her voice level. No way was she going to let him know that she actually liked it!

The two stood there looking at each other in silence. After about 5 minutes, Xanxus broke the gaze by looking at the breakfast plate. "It better be good scum, because I don't like bad food. Anyway, I can warm it up myself thanks." Haru gave him the food and watched what he was going to do. Xanxus then used his flame of wrath to warm up the bottom of the plate. Haru stood there watching with a mesmerized look on her face. _"Sky flames!"_

Xanxus watched Haru's face. "What? Have you never seen sky flames before?" Xanxus' voice had shocked the living crap out of Haru. "Humph. Obviously I have. I just didn't think that someone like you would have it. It's too nice for you." Xanxus had started eating. When he heard Haru say that, he stopped. "Oh? Too nice for me then? Okay, so what flame do you have? I'm going to guess storm, or even better, lightening."

He could see Haru fidgeting. He smirked. "So you don't have any flames then? You really are a scum! Fucking hopeless." Xanxus was so busy laughing his arse off that he didn't realise when Haru had clenched her fist and punched him in him in the face. "Ugh! You're so hopeless you know! If you don't mind, I'm going!" Haru slammed out of the room while Xanxus held his face. He was smiling to himself. _"For a hopeless woman with no flame, she sure can punch!" _He carried on eating his breakfast like nothing happened.

~x~

Haru was ten minutes late for the training session. "Sorry everyone! Had some trouble with the boss." They all couldn't care less. "As long as you're here, we're fine!" Called one woman. Haru smiled. "Let's get going then! Today, we will be carrying on with our hand to hand combat. Please get back with your partners from yesterday and we can begin!"

~x~

Haru was taking a jog through the forest that went around the headquarters. She was trying to forget everything that happened between her and Xanxus. _"Just try not to think of his awesome abs… Damn I'm thinking about it!" _Haru ran even harder. Just thinking about him pissed her off. He was just about as bad as Gokudera. In the distance, Haru could see something white and black moving. It had sky flames around its head like a mane.

Haru groaned. She knew it was Bester. Anywhere Bester was, his shitty master there was too. Haru then stopped as if to turn back. She was too late, because then the Liger had caught a different scent and had run to her. Haru just braced it. Bester bounded up to her and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. He started to lick her face. "Hahi!" Haru clamped her mouth shut. It had been a long time since she said 'hahi' and she didn't want that habit to comeback. She managed to get Bester off of her. She stood up and wiped her face.

"So where's your stupid master?" Bester looked in the direction he had come from. Haru nodded. They both started to walk down the path to where ever Xanxus was. Haru could hear a gunshot going off and a loud voice. "Voi! Don't aim at me! Aim at the stupid dummies you idiot!" Haru smiled. _"Using Squalo as a practice dummy? That's so like Xanxus." _She then heard Xanxus talking. "Yes I am aiming at stupid dummies. It seems like it's a big coincidence that you were here don't you think?"Squalo growled at Xanxus' sarcastic tone and walked off in the way that Haru and Bester was coming.

Squalo saw Haru. "Don't go near that shitty man! He's out of his fucking mind as usual!" He walked off in a huge strop. Haru looked at Bester and Bester looked back at her. "Do you want to go to him in a time like this?" Bester gave her an 'I'm his weapon box, I don't have much choice' look. Haru sighed and Bester rubbed his head against her leg. She seemed to calm down. "You really are a sky weapon box aren't you?" Bester gave her a little growl. They both went to the field where Xanxus was. Haru saw him using his dying will gun.

Bester had prowled to his master's side. Xanxus unconsciously stroked his Liger's head. Haru watched the calming scene. Somehow, Xanxus hadn't noticed that she was there. She sat down between some bushes on a comfortable place, while she was watching Xanxus train with Bester.

By the time they had finished, Bester had walked right up to Haru. Xanxus was surprised to see his Liger walk up to the bush like something was interesting there. He followed him there until he found Bester lying on Haru's lap, while Haru stroked him. She hadn't felt Xanxus' presence. "What do you think you're doing here scum?" Haru stiffened and stopped stroking Bester. He turned her head and looked up. "Oh, hey Xanxus. I guess you didn't notice me here all this time. I was watching you train. I wanted to see if you're as strong as they say."

Xanxus snorted with laughter. "Of course I'm strong. I'm the boss of Varia with sky flames. I at least have flames!" Haru giggled and stood up. Bester still stayed by her side. "Whatever you say. Anyway, here looks nice for some private training of my own. So if you don't mind, you can now go. She walked right through the bush. Bester tried to follow, but Haru stopped him. "No Bester. I need to train alone and I'm not your master. You'll have to stay with Xanxus." Bester understood and stood by Xanxus. Xanxus wondered how Bester had grown to like her.

"Humph. No one tells me what to do. If I want to stay here and watch, then let me." Haru turned to look at Xanxus. "Fine then. If you really want to stay and watch me, then all you had to do is ask." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Humph. Fucking scum." Haru grinned and went back to clearing. Xanxus came out, and somehow, his favourite armchair was there.

Haru first of all started with the swords that were left by Squalo. Haru used the same four sword type like Yamamoto and Genkishi. She was more like Genkishi, a gymnast and used two swords on her feet. Xanxus had to admit that he was pretty impressed by what he saw. She cut the dummies in half very finely.

She finished using the swords and started with all the guns. She had always been good when it came to aiming. Guns, crossbow and bow and arrow were all her type of things. Xanxus thought she was good, but not as good as him when it came to guns. She had trained for two hours until she finally finished. She turned around to see Xanxus getting up from the seat.

"Hey you scum, let's go." Haru stood still. "I don't take orders from anyone who isn't the Decimo." Haru walked past him and Bester followed her. Xanxus then followed them. He soon fell in step with her.

"You know, you amuse me. You're so different from all the other women that I've met. You don't seem to be scared of me at all." Haru burst out laughing, while Xanxus shot up an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Of course I'm not scared of you! When you train with Lal or Reborn, that's when you've met scary! I don't know Tsuna could do it all those years."

Xanxus frowned at the mention of Tsuna's name. "So how is that fucking scum? I hear that the Vongola are doing well. Is that true?" Haru took in his cold tone of voice and remembered that he doesn't really like Tsuna because he became Decimo and not him. She stopped laughing. "Yeah the Vongola are doing quite well really. Obviously so is Varia. You're a great boss, but you just need to be a bit nicer to people."

Xanxus laughed a bitter laugh. "Yeah right! The mafia is a cold place, you don't like it, leave!" Haru stroked Bester as they walked. They were almost to the door. "No, I'm not going to leave. I have a duty. I don't see how the mafia turned from something nice, into something bad. Oh well. I at least got to have some friends out of it. I would have never met some people if it weren't for the mafia." They had gotten to the door. Xanxus looked at the Haru. She looked right back. "Some people I like more than others." A light blush tinted her cheeks, but she quickly looked down to Bester. "I guess I should go and start seeing what I can make for dinner then." She quickly walked away down the hall. Xanxus stared after her. He looked down to Bester who was looking up at him. "She's an interesting scum isn't she?" Bester growled as if to agree with him. Xanxus smiled. "Let's go Bester." They both went in the other direction to Haru.

~x~

As Haru was walking to her room, she saw Belphegor on her way. "Ushishishi! Where have you been peasant! I needed your help for something and you weren't here." Haru simply smiled at him. "How can you see under those shaggy bangs?" Bel simply grinned at her. "I'm afraid if I tell you that, I might have to kill you!" Just as Haru knew he would, he launched his knives at her. At the same time Fran came out of his room. Haru dived into him and shoved them both into the room.

"Haru-Chan. What did you do to provoke Bel-senpai?" Haru got up from on top of him. "Sorry Fran. Well, all I did was ask him how he can see behind his bangs. He told me that if he told me that, he would have to kill me. I was kind of expecting that anyway." "Ushishishi. So this is where you ran too? Your boyfriend's room no doubt. Well, I can kill the two people I hate the most."

Without realising it, Fran had already used an illusion on Bel to escape. Fran and Haru made it safely down two corridors. "Thanks a lot Fran. I owe you." Fran shook his head. "I don't like it when people owe me. But I want to know, how is my master?" Haru was confused. She then remembered that Mukuro was Fran's master. Haru smiled gently. "He's fine. He finally made a move on Chrome, or Nagia now and they are currently going out." Fran seemed happy. But he still didn't have a smile on his face.

Haru found that odd. "Fran?" "Mmmm?" Fran saw Haru fidgeting. He sighed. "You can tell me anything." Haru nodded. "Okay. How comes you never smile?" Haru sensed Fran hesitate a little bit. _"Crap! No one has ever asked me that question! Not even Lussuria!" _Fran sighed as if he was truly upset.

"Well, you see. I was involved in some sort of serious accident that made me look like I can never smile. I used to love smiling and laughing, but now I can't. I find it better just not to show any emotions on my face and in my voice. It was hard at first, but now it feels like I've forgotten how to smile. I can just about jerk my mouth in the position, but not fully because it hurts. I can make a noise that sounds like laughing, but it's not the real thing."

Haru remembered when they were in the limo. She remembered the way he had laughed, but didn't seem like a real laugh. She suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry that I asked." Fran patted her arm. "No, I thank you that you asked me. I feel good that I told someone. I guess I was scared about what the reaction might be." Haru hugged him. He was really surprised. "I know that you might not want pity, but I'll always be here for you!" _She hugs just like mother." _Haru suddenly felt him hug her back. She smiled. "Come on. Let's go and make some dinner." They both set off down the hall.

~x~

Lussuria had walked in just as Haru had finished making dinner with Fran by her side. "Haru-Chan, Fran-Kun! How are you?" Haru smiled. "We are good thanks! Please sit!" Lussuria sat down with Fran and they immediately started chatting.

"Ushishishi. So you thought you were smart trapping me in an Illusion did you? I think that you forgot that I'm known as the genius of Varia." Bel had walked in. He sat down gently. "I saw Levi down the hall. He should be coming right about…" Just then Levi walked in. "Now." Bel finished.

"Hello all! Boss should be coming soon. I'm only here because he would be here. If it weren't for him, I would eat in my room again." Bel snickered. "Yeah because you don't want to get your fucking gay arse whooped by a girl again!" Levi shot Bel a dirty look. Haru put the rest of the food on the table. "Has anyone seen Squalo? I last saw him in the forest. I wonder where he is." Just as Haru finished saying that, Squalo jumped right through the window.

"VOI! I see that it's dinner time already! I wanna finish quickly so that I don't have to that shitty boss!" Levi stood up in anger. "Boss is not shit! He's a hardworking man who always does his best!" "Blah, blah, blah! You always go on about boss! Just shut the fuck once in a while about the shitty boss would you?" Levi was already to come and knock out Squalo, but as he didn't want a repeat of last night, stopped himself so suddenly.

Haru noticed this. She sighed. "If you want to beat him up, then go right ahead. It seems better when you lot all fight. It would be weird if you sat there quietly." Levi shot her a 'thank you' look. He jumped over the table and lunged at Squalo. In the middle of fighting, they would stop to eat, and then go back to fighting.

"Ushishishi. That means I can attack the little Froggy over there for putting me in an illusion." Bel and Fran got into a little fight. Like Levi and Squalo, they would stop to eat the food and then go back to the fight. Lussuria clapped in delight. "You guys fight it out and I'll be here for when you need healing."

Just then, Xanxus walked through the door. He saw four of his guardians fighting, one eating and just one woman taking her food to the little table. Levi was so caught up in the fight that he didn't realise when Xanxus had gotten there. Xanxus was grateful about that. He saw that Haru had set up the little table with two plates of food. There was a little hint of disappointment on her face.

Xanxus walked right up to the table. He sat down with a heavy thud. Haru looked up to see scarlet red eyes staring into her brown eyes. "Xanxus!" _"Oops, a bit too happy!" _Xanxus smirked. "Hello scum. Why are you letting them fight? I thought that they would be dead by now and I was going to put up flyers for new guardians." Haru smiled. "I let them because I said that I'll never get angry like that again. Anyway, it reminds me of home." Xanxus rolled his eyes at the 'reminds me of home' part. "This meal better be good scum." Haru gave him a mock hurt face. "Of course it's good! I'm the best cook there ever was!" _"I know you are, but I'll never admit that to you._" They sat there talking about different things while eating and a fight was going on behind them.

~x~

Haru was left with all the washing up and mess to clean up. She groaned. _"Their treating me as if I'm some fucking house wife! I'm not for fuck sake!" _But then again, Haru like the peace and quiet. She managed to get the whole place clean. She seemed happy with herself. "I can now go to bed in peace with no one yelling at me for not doing this or not doing that."

"Who's gonna yell at you?" Haru stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned round to face the man at the door. "Xanxus, what are you doing here?" Xanxus shrugged and sat down at the main table and put his legs up. "I am the boss here, so I can go wherever I want." Haru walked up to him and smacked his feet of off the table. "I just cleaned here! I don't need your muddy boots messing up the table!" She went back to the sink to finish the washing up. Xanxus smirked.

He sauntered right up behind her and wrapped his arms right round her waist. Haru could feel a tickle go right through her. "Xanxus, what are you doing?" She could feel herself going so weak. It wasn't like when she had a crush on Tsuna that she would blush. No this one was like Xanxus could touch her and she could easily break if he squashed her. No matter what he did, she still remained strong.

Xanxus then put his lips to her ears. "Maybe you're not the type of scum that I thought you were. You're different from all those other fucking females I've seen. You're not scared of me, tell it to me straight, not to mention that you actually look fuckable." That was the last straw for Haru. She elbowed him in the stomach. While he grunted in pain, she took her leave. She got to the door when Xanxus had stood up straight. She looked back at him. "If you really want to fuck me, then you'll have to work at it." She winked at him then left.

Xanxus stood there smiling to himself.

"_Yep, definitely interesting."_

~x~

It was still quite early out and the sun was setting in the distance making the sky purple. Haru had found comfort on the headquarters roof. She saw that hardly anyone came up here, so she used this as a resting place. She also had a good view of the sky.

Haru inhaled the fresh Italian air. She had let her hair down and it was blowing in the wind. She couldn't stop thinking about Xanxus. _"I can't believe he did that! He actually put his arms around my waist like it was nothing! Then he said that I look fuckable! I also can't believe myself, telling him he'll have to work at it." _Haru looked up and closed her eyes. _"What is going on here? Do I really like him?" _She inhaled once more for that Italian air and went back inside.

~x~

Xanxus was sitting in his favourite armchair with his favourite drink. He was thinking about Haru. Ever since she came, it was all he could ever think about. _"From what I heard, she liked that fucked up scum called Tsuna. Well she doesn't like him anymore, so she can be mine now." _He took a sip of his drink and chuckled. _"She said I have to work at it. Don't worry my little female scum, I sure will." _He got up to go back to his room. There was no way she would get away with saying that to him would she?

"_I have to make her pay and do her own thing to please me too."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you have it! Don't forget plz don't forget, rate or hate! keep posted, I shall be uploading more!<em>**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**To me, I think that I really failed on this chapter. I think it is absolutely TERRIBLE! **

**You can feel free to say I'm wrong, but I'll understand if you say it was crap.**

**The fight was bad, I know. Everything after that just went flat, So i'm very very very very sorry!**

**Also, my grammer might be bad, sorry! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rulers of the sky<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Haru and Xanxus' little encounter. They had both managed to stay a little clear of each other. If they were in each other's company, they both never talked to each other.

"_Ugh! This guy is unbelievable! Just as I start to fall for him, he doesn't even acknowledge me! I swear, if he's leading me on just to toy with me, I'm not going to be a happy woman."_

Haru started to scowl just at the thought. She had taken a day trip to a battle field that belonged to Varia. She was watching all the women as they trained.

"Okay! Everyone come in!" She waited as they all jogged in. "Okay everyone. This is where you decide to be what you want to do in Varia. Some might want to be subordinates for them all, or in the research team. Lastly, you might want to be an assassin by yourself. It's now time to choose."

Haru sat down on the ground and waited for them women as they talked between themselves. She closed her eyes to think a little more of Xanxus. _"No matter what I do, I can't seem to get that jerk out of my head! Maybe I'm a sucker for jerks, but I know that Tsuna was never a jerk! What is going on here?"_

As she opened her eyes, she saw all the women had grouped up. She started on the group on her far left.

"Tsubaki, what is this group for?" Tsubaki came out in front of Haru. "Haru-sensei, we would like to in the research team! I know we have the brains to show those guys what we are made of!" All of the women nodded. Haru smiled at the ten women. "Good chose. Show them what women's brains are made of!"

She moved onto the next team. "Hina, what is this team for?" Hina stepped out of the group that contained twenty women. "Haru-sensei, we would like to be the subordinates. We don't care if those snobby guardians think we are too weak, we will show them! We will also get our flames." Haru smiled again at their determination.

She walked to the next group. "That means that this must be the women who want to become assassins." All of the women nodded. She looked at Karin. "Do you have a little speech for me then?" Karin nodded. She stepped forward.

"Haru-sensei, we would like to say thank you for everything you have done for us. This is on behalf of everyone." Haru watched as they all nodded their head. Karin continued. "You have been a great teacher and a great friend too. You have shown that women to can be greater and stronger than men. We would not like to fail you. We have seen why you don't like to kill, but still know what to do. We have decided to go with your ways. So thank you Haru-sensei!"

All of the women started to clap for Karin's speech and for Haru. Haru smiled at them. "Thank you all! That makes me so happy that you have all acknowledged me. Although you haven't got your flames, I can tell you that with your determination and resolve, you will soon have your flames. Don't feel bad, I haven't got mine yet."

All of the women nodded. "Let's go back everybody!"

~x~

While the women had been away, Varia was in a full scale fight. An assassin family called Ombra* were attacking Varia. The main family was the Scuro** family. They were rivals with Vongola for God knows how long. While Scuro were attacking Vongola, their hidden assassin group, Ombra were attacking Varia.

Xanxus was sitting in his chair, while the whole fight was going on outside. He sighed. He knew it was a dangerous battle as they were both evenly matched. _"Thank God that the scum decided to take the women out for the day. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't._

He sighed again. The only reason he didn't want to be around Haru was because he didn't want a to be a target. He knew that he wouldn't forgive himself. Not only that, his _boss _wouldn't like that. Just then, a thought of Haru coming back in the middle of all this came into his mind. He suddenly got angry. He had to stop this fight and quickly.

He put down his drink and walked out of the door.

No way was his girl dying before he made her his.

~x~

It was a tough battle. For once in his life, he was struggling. He didn't count Tsuna because he thought he could still pound him.

"Hahaha! Poor Xanxus, you can't even win against me!" Xanxus looked at the boss of Ombra. "Humph. You fucking scum. I'm not the only one that is struggling. Look at yourself."

His opponent laughed again. "Let's stop talking and more fighting!" They both started fighting until Xanxus dropped.

"Hahaha! I told you that you can't win! Now I'm going to claim this miserable place mine!" As he tried to finish him off, a hand stopped him. Xanxus looked up in shock to see who it was.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." The boss himself was shocked. "Who the fuck are you?" He spat out. Haru let go of his hand and she jumped away before he could do anything. He then saw a whole bunch of women behind her.

She turned her attention away from him and turned to the women. "This is a real fight. It's time to show them what you've been doing all this time. All of Tsubaki's group go and upgrade some weapons. Hina's group, go and act as subordinates while Karin's group, you go out and kill anyone on the Ombra team. Show them no mercy. Those who mess with Varia are messing with Vongola. Scatter!"

They all ran off to their positions. Haru finally turned to the scummy boss of Ombra. He smiled at her. "Let me guess, you're the bosses girl. Well I'm gonna change that. You will be mine!" He ran at her with his sky box. Haru smiled and shook her head. By the time he got to where she supposedly was, he saw that she was gone, along with Xanxus. "Fuck!"

Haru managed to pull Xanxus away with into the forest. She stopped when he was trying to free himself from her grasp. "Why are you here scum?" This question puzzled Haru. "I'm here to help. Varia is a part of Vongola and I'm in Vongola! That means I have to help."

Xanxus looked up Haru. "No. I think that even Tsuna would agree with me. It's too risky." He could feel Haru's anger rising. "No! I'm going to stay and help and that's final!" Just as she finished speaking, Xanxus' lips crashed on top of hers. She was surprised by this action and opened her mouth to protest. Xanxus used this opportunity to explore her mouth. Soon, Haru began to respond back.

After some time, Xanxus pulled away and held her close into his chest. Haru could hear his heart beating next to her head.

"I know you want to help. I just wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. No woman has ever been able to make me feel like this. I know that if I lose you, I'm going to lose my mind. Though it'll be fucked up to lose my mind over a fucking scum."

Haru laughed softly when she heard the last words. "Fine. I'll stay out of the fight, but I'll help at any sign of trouble." She could feel Xanxus nod his head above hers.

"Aww! What a touching sight! Well, you better get comfy Xanxus because that will be the last time you'll ever see her!" Haru and Xanxus looked up to see the messed up boss of Ombra's.

"There's no way I'll let that happen scum. Even with my injuries, I can still beat you." With that, Xanxus bought out his sky box. He then unleashed Bester. "Oh! I see that you still had another trick up your sleeve. That won't help you though! When I'm through with you, I'm going to take over the Vongola and have a pretty wife." Haru pretended to puke when she heard this.

She then started to watch the amazing fight between Xanxus and the stupid boss who she didn't have a clue what his name was. Every name that he called the Vongola anything trashy, it made her angry. How dare he say those things!

At long last, Xanxus was flung into a tree along with Bester. "Xanxus, Bester!" Haru ran up to them. She was then blocked by the stupid boss. "Where are you going princess? I'm right here, don't run to him!" Haru pushed him out of the way and ran to Xanxus.

"Haru, you have to, *cough*, get away from here." Haru felt tears gather in her eyes. The last time she cried was when she heard about Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding. "No way! I can't leave you here! Maybe if I got one of the guardians-."

Xanxus cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "Do it for me." Haru shook her head. "No. I'll _fight _for you." Bester had limped over to Haru. He had something in his mouth that made Haru and Xanxus curious. He then spat it into Haru's hand. When she saw what it was, she gasped and thanked Bester.

"What is it?" Xanxus couldn't see what Bester had given her. Haru shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to the ugly boss (to be fair, he was pretty hot, but Haru didn't care.).

"Said your good byes to that wretched boss? I hope so, because you are mine now!" Haru gave him a creepy smile. "I don't think so you creep. I already belong to someone and you're not him!"

The Ombra boss was so shocked by Haru's voice, that he wasn't even ready for her attack. "Ugh!" He stumbled back in pain. "You bitch!"

He pulled out his guns again. Haru chuckled. "I'm not as weak as I looked you know!" Haru stuck on the ring and concentrated on her resolve. Xanxus sat by the tree watching. _"I wonder what flames she uses." _Just then, he saw her ring light up. It was orange!

"So you use sky flames? All the better. I do need a strong wife." He gave her a dazzling smile that didn't even weaken Haru.

She was so mad, that her flames started erupting from her body. Xanxus sat there watching with amazement. _"Note to self. NEVER make Haru angry." _Haru's flames started to get bigger and bigger.

"You insult Vongola and you expect me to go somewhere with you? No way thanks!" She then brought out her box and inserted her ring inside. "Leonessa del cielo***!" Her box opened and out popped a lioness, Vongola style. Her lioness gave a little "Roar!" Haru smiled at it. _"So cute!"_

"Haineko, Cambio forma!" Just then, Haru's lioness began to change. Haineko had changed into 4 swords and two guns. Haru's eyes opened and the Ombra boss could see they were orange. He gave her a smile. "I see you're now ready to fight for real. Let's go princess!"

Haru looked back to see Xanxus. She gave him a smile. "I'll be back okay?" She ran over to the idiot she was fighting. Using all four of her swords, she slashed at him. He managed to dodge three of her attacks, but come the forth and he staggered backwards.

She balanced on both of her swords while her eyes bored into his. "You know, you piss me off more than Bel. There are times where I wished I could have killed him, but he's still a nice person. You? Well you could rot in hell for all I care."

He burst out laughing. "That's not a nice thing to say to your future hubby!" He brought his guns and used his sky flames as bullets. He shot at her over and over again. She then let one hit her on purpose just to make him cocky. It worked. He gave her a victory smile while she gave him a pity smile.

"Fool." He looked at her confused. "Huh?" Before he could do anything, she ran at him on her swords. She dug the two swords in her hands into the ground while swiping at him with the ones on her legs. He collapsed to the ground full of blood. She dropped her swords and pulled out her guns. "Time to say good night, forever." He opened his mouth to shout, but it was too late. She shot him with no mercy.

She let her flames die down and her guns and swords turned back to her lioness. "Well done Haineko." Bester and Xanxus walked up to her. Xanxus was clutching his side. She rushed up to him. "Xanxus, be careful." She could hear him laugh. "I'm not the one who was just in a huge fight now." Just then, all of his guardians came.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIII! You shitty boss, you almost destroyed us with those mad flames of yours!" Haru had forgotten how loud Squalo was and clutched her ears. "Ushishishi. You really out did yourself this time boss." Levi was shaking with anger at these words. "Of course he did well! He's the boss. Though I must say too, those were some mighty flames."

Lussuria was healing Xanxus against his will. "The way you released your flames, you must be tired. You poor thing." Fran was the only one who stayed silent. He moved closer to Haru He whispered to her. "Those were your flames weren't they?" Haru guiltily nodded her head. "Yeah, just don't-."

She didn't manage to finish because Fran was doing something she wanted to tell him not to. "Hey you guys! You're all wrong! Those weren't the boss's flames we all saw, it was Haru's." They all looked at Haru in disbelief. Levi laughed. "Yeah right! You are not that strong!" Squalo and Bel, being a WHOLE lot smarter than Levi then realised that they had seen a little change in the flames.

Xanxus threw a rock at Levi. "Don't disrespect someone stronger than you." He then started to walk away from the group. Bester followed him while Haineko walked up to Haru. She then jumped onto Haru's shoulder while the others watched in amazement. She looked at them all. "Shut your mouths or you'll catch a fly." As she was about to walk away, all of the women came out from behind the trees. They all had rings with different flames on them.

Haru walked up to them. "I see your resolve were really strong. This shows that women are just as strong as men! Now let's go and have a victory meal everyone!" They all cheered and went back to the headquarters.

~x~

Everyone was having a great time. It was like a mini party in itself. Squalo was talking to Bel. "Luckily there are women here this time. It's awkward with men!" Bel laughed his weird laugh. "Ushishishi. This gives me the perfect opportunity to find my own peasant."

Haru was standing by the side. Everyone had come to congratulate her. She smiled. She then noticed that Xanxus wasn't there. She knew where he would be. She slipped out without being noticed.

She was at the door for Xanxus' bedroom. She knew that she wouldn't have to knock, so she simply entered. Once again, she saw that he was fast asleep without a top on. She stood next to his bed and smiled. Without opening his eyes, he clutched her wrists and pulled her in. Haru didn't protest this time, but let herself be dragged in.

He put his arms over her torso and pulled her into his chest. He covered his face with her hair. "You were great out there you scum. I never thought that you would have flames, talk less of sky flames." Haru gently elbowed him in the belly. "I told you I would get flames."

Xanxus turned her over to make her look at him. She saw something that she thought she would never see in his ruby red eyes. Worry, but also relief. "Never get me worried like that, do you hear me? I hate having to worry over scums." Haru laughed, but saw he was serious. "Xanxus, don't worry about me okay? I'm the strongest female and females are never to be angered."

She then kissed him on the lips and turned over. "I'm tired. Goodnight." She didn't even care that she had a party for her going on. Being in Xanxus' arms was more than a reward. She smiled softly.

* * *

><p><em>*Ombra=Italian for shadow<em>

_*Scuro=Italian for dark_

_***Lionessa del cielo=Italian for Lioness of the sky_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I thought I was gonna die! Reading through that, I know see how rubbish it is! Also, I think I made Xanxus a bit too OOC. But then again, this Is FANFICTION!<em>**

**_Don't forget, plz rate or hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime20011_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I took forever to get to you guys and I know that I came out with the shortest thing ever, but you can forgive me right?**

**(If I was a fan, which I'm NOT, I won't forgive you. In fact I will scratch out your throat and hammer your head with a knife over and over again)**

**You got that from Higurashi! No fair at all! I bet they forgive me because I'm going to do the best thin ever for them!**

**(Oh yeah? What's that, commiting suicide?)**

**Hurtful! No, I'm going to make a sequel!**

**(Sure you are)**

**I am, don't you worry guys, you haven't seen the last of Headoverheels4anime2011!**

**(Change the name, it's so fucking long!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rulers of the sky<strong>

**Chapter 5**

It was the day of their wedding. None of the Vongola would have expected Haru to get married to Xanxus. Tsuna pulled her into his office with Kyoko standing by him when they had heard about it. They both had worried looks on their face.

Tsuna decided to start. "Haru… Are you really sure this is what you want? I mean… Xanxus above all people." Kyoko went up to her friend. "Haru, marriage is about spending the rest of your life with someone you love. If he threatened you, then you don't have to do as he says."

Haru looked at their faces and burst out laughing. "Xanxus, threaten me? Haha, yeah, get real! No, I love him with all my heart and I know that he loves me too. Besides, I can already tame him." They both nodded and told her that if that's what she wanted, then so be it.

Now, Haru was sitting in her dressing room with Bianchi, Kyoko and I-pin. Today was her day at last and she was getting married to a man she loved. They had all finished doing her hair and she was already dressed up. They had decided to get married in Italy as she loved it so much.

All the girls made a fuss over her. Bianchi fussed the most. "Oh my gosh! You are gonna knock him dead, not only with your love for him, but your amazing good looks!" Haru blushed at Bianchi. "Thank you. Not only to you, but to the others too. You guys are the best." They all did their little girly hug and started to get ready for the wedding.

~x~

Haru and Xanxus had put on their rings and were now holding hands to say their vows. Xanxus was looking at Haru right in her eyes, that she was captivated by the look. "You may know kiss the bride." Xanxus lifted up the veil. He smiled at her and said. "You're mine now scum." Haru smiled as he kissed her.

They could hear a lot of cheering. The loudest ones were from Varia. "VOOII! Now we have a permanent cook!" Gokudera smacked him on the head. "She ain't no cook you fool! She might just beat the living shit out of you, or even better, poison you." Gokudera gave him a creepy smile while Squalo paled. "Ushishishi. He got you shark boy."

~x~

At the reception, everyone was happy for Haru and for Xanxus. Tsuna walked up to Xanxus. "Who knew you were ever gonna get married? Well, just treat her well, do you hear?" Xanxus grunted. "Of course I'll treat her well. She's mine, so I intend to keep her. I won't anger her, if that's what you mean." Tsuna smiled. "Good to know."

Haru walked up to Fran. "Hey Fran, I think I can make you smile!" Fran looked at her in disbelief. (Well as far as he could get to it.) "How?" Haru smiled and pulled out her sky ring. It immediately lit up. She put it over his face and concentrated. "There you are. All done."

Fran felt his face. He then smiled and didn't feel any pain. He then grinned. "Thanks! I can now smile again! He hugged her and ran to tell someone about what happened.

Just then, Xanxus was behind Haru with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Don't I get a hug?" Haru turned round to look at her new husband. She smiled at his face. "Someone jealous? Don't worry; I've got more than hugs for you." She gave him a wicked smile. He grunted, but Haru knew he was happy.

The couple looked at everyone dancing. They were having fun. Xanxus grunted. "If they're having so much fun, then I need to have some fun of my own then." He gave Haru a smirk and Haru gave him one back. "You can look, but you can't touch for now." Her voice was so husky that Xanxus felt like fucking her right there. "Fine then."

The King and Queen of the sky ruled in mighty orange flames around them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry that it was short and I'm sorry that I had such a bad ending! To be honest, but I didn't know how to finish it. The sequel will be good though, I promise!<em>**

**_(The last person to make a promise that they couldn't keep ended up being cused for many generation.)_**

**_Why are you popping stuff from tv? That was from Holes! Any way, I will keep my promise because that's my ninja way!_**

**_(One. it sounded soooo much better when Naruto said that and two. You are NOT a ninja!)_**

**_I'm in the ANBU who's more sadistic now?_**

**_(*off in the corner crying* I feel naked)_**

**_Plz don't forget, rate or hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**

**_(*finished crying* Change the damn name!)_**


End file.
